


Jared Padalecki is drunk

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A tale of drunkenness, sex, Smeckles and two boys in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : Jared Padalecki is drunk

**Author** : **missyjack**

**Rating:** NC-17

**Characters:**  Jared/Jensen

**Words:** 1,497

**Warnings:** RPS, shmoop and porn

**Disclaimer:** This never happened. I know because they told me.

**Summary:** A tale of drunkenness, sex, Smeckles and two boys in love

**A/N:   keepaofthecheez** called for a Smeckles-a-thon. She also mentioned drunken Jared. I hope this in some small ways satisfies her need. The bodyshots are for **veronamay** **  
  
 **

_Jared Padalecki is drunk and Jensen Ackles is in love, but he doesn’t know it._

 

I mean obviously Jared knows he’s drunk. When Jared’s drunk small furry creatures living in the back of caves in the Himalayas know it. Jared’s a big guy you know? And when he’s drunk he registers about 37.5 on the Richter Scale (which was revised when Jared reached legal drinking age and six foot three). Thin slivers of the California Coast slipped into the Pacific the first time someone introduced Jared to tequila.

 

It’s Jensen who doesn’t know. I mean that he’s in love; he certainly knows that Jared is drunk.

 

It’s a few months after they start shooting. The last couple on days on the set everything has been magic. Everyone had been at the top of their game – lighting, sound, make-up, catering and of course the stars. What everyone knows but isn’t saying is that it's obvious the first couple of episodes weren’t a fluke. Jensen and Jared are both starting to inhabit Dean and Sam, and more than that they are becoming good buddies and that shows in the chemistry on the screen.

 

It looks like the show could really work.

 

This makes Jensen quietly relieved. 

 

Jared, on the other hand, buys a truckload of beer and throws a party. 

 

Now Jared is a pretty easy-going happy guy most of the time. But after a gallon of beer with a vodka chaser or ten, he is positively joyous. 

 

Jared is normally a touchy sorta guy, if he was writing _Supernatural_ Sam and Dean would hug all the time, but after a few drinks he loses all personal boundaries and people who barely know him find they are getting dry-humped by Godzilla Padalecki.

 

When he is sober, Jared is a awful dancer. When he is drunk, he is worse. A lot worse.

 

Across the room Jensen sits necking a beer and watching his co-star laughing and hugging and dancing terribly. Jared makes you believe life is wonderful, that Santa will bring you a pony for Christmas. Jared makes him smile, makes him forget the sixteen hour days and the Vancouver cold.

 

As he watches, Jensen gets a weird feeling in his stomach - probably from the combination of too many gummi bears and beer he thinks. But he doesn’t feel sick, not really. He feels a bit like  before he does something important – like an audition. Something he really, really wants.

 

 

_Jared Padalecki is drunk and Jensen Ackles is in love, but he thinks it’s just lust._

 

Jensen isn’t looking for a relationship. Occasionally he’ll put something pretty on his arm for some Network party or A-list event but he rarely wears them twice. Besides he has a great job, wonderful friends, plenty of offers of sex and a nice bank balance. Life is pretty good.

 

Then one night Jared’s over at his place and they’re running some lines and drinking some beers and Jensen is beating his ass at NASCAR 05.  And suddenly Jared has tossed his controller aside, and is sprawling all over Jensen and taking the beer bottle from his lips and replacing it with his mouth.

 

And while he doesn’t know what this means, Jensen’s cock puts up a good argument for exploring the consequences at a later - a much later - time. 

 

Jared Padalecki is a big guy – I think we’ve mentioned this already – but Jensen Ackles is no midget and he has never been with anyone so much bigger and stronger than he is. Jensen discovers he loves the feeling of being pinned down, of the weight of Jared pressing him into the couch, possessing him. 

 

He marvels at how Jared’s fist can encase the length of his shaft while his thumb presses down on his swollen head. And the way that Jensen pushes back is confirmation that his ass is rather enjoying being eased open by a thick Padalecki finger. 

 

Jensen gets a weird feeling in his stomach again – probably from too much cocksucking on an empty stomach he thinks.

 

They start fucking regularly, okay a lot, and it’s great. ‘Love feeling you in me man,” Jared mumbles between groans.

 

But Jensen keeps getting that weird feeling when he’s around Jared. He thinks maybe he’s getting an ulcer, he’s always been a bit highly strung, but it doesn’t hurt, not exactly.    
  
Maybe it’s because he’s fucking his co-star and they don’t know if they’ll get another season and he doesn’t really want this – any of this –   to end.

 

He doesn’t connect it to the way his heart pounds as he feels Jared shudder beneath him, around him, as he fucks him to climax, or the flush he gets when he can feel Jared smiling as they kiss.  He never thinks that weird feeling has anything to do with how he feels when Jared winks at him across the set when he nails a scene, or calls him for no reason to chat even though they’ve just spent all day together.

 

_Jared Padalecki is drunk and Jensen Ackles, also known as Smeckles, is in love._

Jared Padalecki loves watching Jensen Ackles suck his cock and Jensen is someone who takes his cock-sucking seriously. When he’s drunk Jared likes to torment him, by giving him a wet willy while he is deep in Jen’s throat, or singing Kane songs loudly and badly. 

 

They are at the party for the launch of their new network, drinking lots of cocktails that are all the same hideous green as the CW brand. And because once the official publicity is done there are no other prying press there, things get a bit wild. (However someone does manage to publish photos of Jared dancing extremely badly). 

 

At some point Jared finds himself laying along a bar with his shirt hitched up, and his jeans pulled low over his hips and everyone starts doing body shots off him. There’s that tall chick from the Models show and a few short blonde girls from other shows, and Mikey Rosenbaum blowing wet tequila raspberries on his belly until Tom pulls him off. Jensen joins in with a laugh, but no-one sees him suck hard over Jared’s hipbone, or work his tongue into Jared’s bellybutton as his hand squeezes a promise into Jared’s thigh 

 

As the focus of the party shifts to some network executive’s pole dancing, Jensen pulls Jared up and leads him into the dark behind one of _the Free to be..._ banners. On his knees Jensen licks the trails of liquor that trace sticky over Jared’s belly. As Jensen unbuttons his jeans and pulls down his boxers, Jared is laughing so hard that it takes a pissed Jensen a few moments to focus and grab onto the bobbing cock. Luckily alcohol doesn’t affect his cock-sucking abilities and soon Jared’s laughs are punctuated with deep moans. 

 

After he comes, and Jen is swallowing and sucking every last drop from him, Jared pulls his dick out and starts slapping it across those beautiful Ackles’ lips. Droplets of come spatter across Jensen’s face.

 

Jared reaches down and tips Jensen’s head up. “Semen on ya freckles," Jared sings as he wipes a thumb across Jen’s cheek. “S’ my semen on ya freckles, coz you’re my Smeckles. I love my Smeckles.” They both nearly collapse laughing before Jared bends down to lick those freckles clean.

 

Jensen gets a weird feeling in his stomach again – and he doesn’t think it’s the cocktails. He’s on his knees and looking up at the man he loves. 

 

_Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles are drunk and in love._

 

So the weird feeling, which Jensen knows is love, is wonderful but it’s terrible too because he knows this is something big, something important, something he really wants. He doesn’t know how Jared feels because let’s face it Jared hugs everyone and tells them he loves them even when he’s sober. Even when they’re not the guy he’s fucking. 

 

Jensen does a lot of workshopping over this – on his own, on the phone with Chris, god once, in his defence he was stoned and drunk, he even asked Mike and Tom. “The guy is mad about you,” is the general consensus, with Jensen the only abstainer. 

 

Then they find out that _Supernatural_ has been picked up for a third season, and there’s a big party and everyone gets drunk. Jensen does wicked impersonations of each of the crew, and Jared hugs everyone, and makes an hilarious speech and then dances even more terribly than usual.

 

At some point, while Eric and Kim are doing karaoke, Jared pulls Jensen outside. Jensen hardens immediately as Jared presses the length of his body against him and pushes him up against the wall. 

 

“So looks like we’ve got ourselves a job for a bit longer," murmurs Jensen as Jared brushes his lips across his mouth, and sucks insistently on his bottom lip. 

 

“Hey the best thing is it means I get to spend every day with my lover and my best friend,” Jared pauses to work his lips and tongue against Jensen’s. “But I’d be doing that whether we worked together or not.”

 

Jensen gets a weird feeling in his stomach and it feels good because now he knows Jared gets that feeling too. 

 


End file.
